Of Bugs, Beds, and Insomniac pilots
by Skylark Songbird
Summary: Duo keeps Heero up with his weird musings


This story was based on a weird conversation I had with my boyfriend! I basically made me Duo and him Heero. Enjoy!  
  
Warnings: Presence of gigantic cockroaches. You've been warned.  
  
Pairings: 1x2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I can pretend I am them by playing Gundam Battle Assault 2!  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo lay thoughtfully awake in bed, fiddling with his braid as he plucked at a split end. A cool glow filtered through the bedroom window, dappling the sheets that covered his and Heero's legs with a pale light. Just back from a recon mission in Kanazawa, they had found themselves with no missions for the next week or so and decided to catch up on lost sleep in a nearby safe house. At least, Heero was trying to catch up on it. Duo really had far too much energy sometimes.  
  
"Duo." Heero grunted.  
  
"What is it Hee-chan?"  
  
"Put down your braid and go to sleep."  
  
Duo let go of his hair and rolled over, cuddling into Heero's side. A few silent moments passed as the pair shifted into a comfortable position.  
  
".Heero?" Duo looked up at Heero through his long eyelashes.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What if I was an entomologist?"  
  
".What?"  
  
"An entomologist. You know, studies bugs and stuff." Duo shook his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"I know perfectly well what an entomologist is Duo, but what does that have to do with-"  
  
"Just go with me on this okay? So I'm an entomologist."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm an entomologist and there is a gigantic cockroach loose in the city."  
  
Heero shifted to look at Duo skeptically.  
  
"And why is there a gigantic.cockroach loose in the city."  
  
"Nobody knows Heero, that's the problem! It just showed up in the city and started eating people and stuff!"  
  
"Well then, ninmu ryoukai: exterminate the hostile threat." Heero said matter of factly.  
  
"No, you can't just blow everything up Heero! The people need to know where this cockroach came from so they can make sure it wont happen again."  
  
Heero's forehead creased in puzzlement. Where did Duo get these ideas? He must have been watching Trowa's collection of old horror movies again.  
  
"So how do they plan to find this out?"  
  
"This is where I come in! I'm an entomologist, remember?"  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Don't sound so sarcastic Hee-chan!" Anyway, its my responsibility to go out there and follow the mega roach until he leads me to his secret lair."  
  
"And.? Duo, what point are you getting at?" Duo propped his elbows up on Heero's chest.  
  
"Well.would you worry about me?" Heero raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Duo."  
  
"Yes Hee-chan?"  
  
".Go to sleep."  
  
"Hey! You can't just wheedle out of an answer like that!" Duo said indignantly.  
  
"Alright alright.I wouldn't worry."  
  
"Oh." Was that.disappointment on Duo's face? Heero drew him into his arms.  
  
"I wouldn't worry because I would trail you the entire time. Ninmu ryoukai: keep my precious koibito safe."  
  
A smile graced Duo's lips as he snuggled closer to Heero's chest.  
  
"Who would ever suspect that my Hee-chan is a romantic." He murmured softly.  
  
Heero bemusedly smiled down on his koibito. Only Duo could get him to talk about things like this seriously.  
  
"Now can you sleep Duo?" Duo nodded, and soon the only sound in the room was soft breathing.  
  
That lasted for a total of three minutes.  
  
"What if you couldn't go with me?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What if you were with Wufei on a mission in Guatemala?"  
  
"Duo, go to sleep."  
  
"And you couldn't get back in time to find me because you'd end up revealing my hidey hole to the evil cockroach!"  
  
"Duo!"  
  
"And he could detect too much motion with his enormous antennae!"  
  
"Duo!!!"  
  
"Yes?" Duo's eyes sparkled mischievously. Duo might try to keep him up like this all night if Heero didn't find a way to put a stop to it! Analyzing the situation, Heero decided to just go with his emotions.  
  
Leaning forward, he captured Duo's lips with his in a tender kiss, gently holding the nape of his neck. Warmth traveled through out his body for a blissful moment as they slowly pulled away. Duo panted softly, the moonlight washing his skin to alabaster.  
  
"Yes Duo, I would worry." Duo stared at him in wonderment. With a quick peck on the lips, Heero continued.  
  
"Now, can you go to sleep?"  
  
Snapping out of his semi-stupor, Duo recovered quickly and a dangerous glint entered his eyes.  
  
"I've got something else in mind." He said, leaping onto Heero with great enthusiasm.  
  
Heero never did get any sleep, but somehow, he didn't mind.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Owari! 


End file.
